


Looking After

by journalistfan



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journalistfan/pseuds/journalistfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The international preseason didn't have the expected start for Thiago Silva. Even if he wasn't in the mood to reconcile with his fellow defender David Luiz, something happens and they have to find the solution together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reconciling

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed, all mistakes are mine.  
> That's a result of this prompt, from AU Ideas bot @ twitter: "one being reverted back to a child's age and the other having to babysit au".

The PSG tour throughout United States was almost over. For publicity meetings, there were only a city left to visit. But new city means new hotel and besides all pairing canons - who got together during that time, would stay together through the whole season (unless they could find other also prone to change partners).

The group seemed united and the two new players already felt integrated. There almost weren't collective troubles - looking from the outside. Everyone knew there was a bomb ready to explode in the defense.

When Paris Saint-Germain arrived in Chicago, Thiago got out of the plane and sat in the bus, occupying two empty spaces. He wanted isolation to avoid further deception. He still blamed himself due to everything that happened, he always heard that friendships got weaker when people share the same work environment, but Thiago thought that could be different with them. They thought that their ties would be unbreakable and nothing could be between them. He was wrong. And that still hurt. The consequence of his mistake showed himself every single day in front of him. Thiago then broke the bond discretely and one-sidedly, to not pass his sad feelings to the group.

But it wasn't if as anyone hasn't noticed - starting from Lucas and Marquinhos and his friends Maxwell and Zlatan Ibrahimovic. Just when their Captain got himself distracted with some fans at the airport, the four decided that the pairings should have a... "change" in their last American accomodation. All for the sake of the teamwork.

As soon as they arrived at the hotel, Thiago and other players restarted distributing autographs and selfies, and when they got inside, some envelopes with cards were still atop at the table that was organized by the staff for them. He took the one with his name written and, tired, reached to the elevator, being closely followed by David Luiz himself, the best-friend-recently-turned-in-former-best-friend. He sighed. It was difficult, but Silva would endure this one also without complaining. Soon, David would get together with his new bff at their room (at this thought, Thiago felt nauseated).

When the elevator stopped at the floor written in the keycard, Thiago grinned and left, but didn't hoped to be once again followed by the curly-haired Brazilian.

"You won't share this room with me." The Captain determined, talking low but letting some resentment pass through his voice.

"People are concerned with the ambience you've caused," David stated.

Thiago inserted the key above the doorknob and David entered first, as soon as he heard the click. The older one took off his backpack and put it on the floor. Then, took the card off the door and put it in his pocket.

"Go away. Go after your new friend. I don't want you here."

"Thiago, stop being childish! The team wants me and you to make peace, this is getting annoying to everyone!"

"You drop me as if I was an old toy and I'm the childish one? You don't need to leave, I'll go to the hotel hall." The older grabbed his luggage and stormed out the door.

Sitting in a couch at the corner of the hall, Thiago started talking carefully to some of his teammates one by one. Ibra and Maxwell were emphatic in an loudly "vai dormir!" (with a strong accent), the other brasucas didn't answer, Verratti didn't even opened the message, what left him embarrassed to ask to others. Of course he wouldn't go to the main subject of all this situation - and he was sharing the room with the newbie Benjamin Stambouli. Thiago chatted with some friends on the phone and recorded some videos to his family.

"Belle, you won't believe it! When I got here, I realized that Iago put some of his clothes in my suitcase! It's here with me! You don't need to look for them! Honey, I love you," he smiled.

Still laughing at his younger son's attitude - why did he do that? - Thiago stood up and went once again to the room, waiting that the roommate had gone to other place or, at least, fell asleep. He just didn't want to talk about that issue. As he opened the door, noticed the other's silhouette, looking to the nightvision of the city without accessing the balcony. When he intended to step back, David let out a loud sigh, resignedly. 

"I need to recharge my phone." 

The scent indicated that the younger already had showered. Probably used the flash of the cellphone as a lantern. Thiago took the key out of his pocket and inserted in the switch beside the door, the electricity was working. 

He pulled his luggage and decided to stay at the other ambience of the room. That would be his place for the time being. Once again, the weight of bringing his best friend to work together hit him harder. A year, or even less! The bond Thiago thought was strong and invincible, but perished in less than ten, twelve months. The "us against the world" vow vanished sooner than that. If he knew it, he'd advised David to go to other football club. 

"Thiago, I..." David didn't took his eyes off the bible. 

"Let's have this talk when you want to do it, don't say it now because the others pressured you to," the other interrupted. "You've got to understand that you not always have to do what they want." 

"Let's have this talk when you realize the whole immaturity you're doing. It costs nothing to hear me, for God's sake..." 

It hurt. 

Once more, it hurt. The isolation should work to heal, but why was everything going wrong? Thiago wished the tour to end soon, to feel less stings from the treason, and fell asleep with tears in his eyes. 

\----------

David woke up with a strong headache, those that makes the eyes burn. He breathed hard before moving his position. Everything went wrong last night, he couldn't understand the defensive attitude of his center back best friend. He expected a calm talk to even the differences in the day that had just started, but suddenly he heard a high-pitched scream and an uneven heavy breath, that could only come from the other ambience. 

He ran like crazy and couldn't believe in what his eyes saw: his longtime best friend, older than him, was transformed into a four or five year-old child. David's eyes widened. 

"OH MY LORD! HOLY SHIT! JESUS CHRIST WHAT HAP-FUCK! HOW? OH MY GOD!" 

Little Thiago was still shaking and breathing heavily, so turned his back to David. The last took this time to breathe some sense into his mind to try to comprehend the situation. 

"Thi-Thiago, listen. I... I'll help you. I'm sorry, I didn't knew... we'll get through this one, too. Sorry, bro. You can count on me." 

"So now you call me bro?" Said the kid. 

"So little and yet so resentful," David thought. 

To their luck, neither of them had marketing meetings in that stop. But they needed a good excuse to the training.


	2. Naptime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the anxiety already taking the best of him, Thiago had to watch the treason once more - David always close to his new buddy. The only thought in his mind was why this was happening to him, why all this grueling? He decided not render himself to the nonsense and ran as much as his child legs endured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine. If you see one (or more) mistakes, please let me know.

David went to the training camp holding hands with little Thiago. The farse would be perfect because the place was crowded with kids - the space they occupied to do the trainings was a school, so, in theory, “the kid” was there to see them. What wouldn’t be easy to explain was the late arrival, but it took time for them to get out of the panic due to the happening, take a shower and find clothes that could fit in Thiago’s new form, and explain that would sound more as a surreal excuse than an explainable cause. They couldn’t thank Iago enough for forgetting some of his clothes in his dad’s luggage, so Silva showed up with an Ben 10 printed shirt and shorts combo set.

The first to come closer was Serge Aurier, with a surprised look.

"But this is one of his kids?"

"No, this is one of our lookalikes!" David answered promptly.

The Ivorian didn’t seemed convinced and Thiago laughed, a bit about Aurier’s curiosity and also seeing how those two could understand each other speaking a different language. Other players came and greeted them. Some tried to say a word or two in Portuguese, which was amusing. One of the last to come close was the Swedish striker and his Brazilian fellow. Thiago was in David’s arms.

"Hi, lil’ buddy!" Max, wise as usual. "How are you?"

While the boy smiled, Ibrahimovic chimed in, pinching the kid’s cheek firmly:

"You’re so cute, I’ll eat you up!"

Zlatan’s open mouth was one of the most scariest things Thiago have seen in a while. To finish the conversation, he pouted and held his curly friend in a strong grip

"Oh fuck, that was hella scary, dude!" He whispered in David’s ear.

Laurent Blanc said something about Zlatan scaring people, but training time was about to begin so it was engulfed by the other athletes asking why Thiago wasn’t there yet. He and David had agreed to make up the excuse that he was feeling ill, but they forgot to get which illness was that.

"Thiago isn’t feeling good," said the curly-haired guy, "he...is...with, i don’t know, diarrhea."

That was the cover at the time, although the boy has not been very pleased. It was impossible for him to take part of the exercises in that form, so David put him in a bench next to the fence where he could watch.

With the anxiety already taking the best of him, Thiago had to watch the treason once more - David always close to his new buddy. The only thought in his mind was why this was happening to him, why all this grueling? He decided not render himself to the nonsense and ran as much as his child legs endured. 

But he forgot that there was a school. And he was caught by a school hall monitor.

He ended up at the escolinha. Or, how he read at the colorful door, pre-kindergarten. The teacher hadn’t said a word and resumed her reading to the class. He couldn’t care less about the history read, in his mind he only wanted to understand why those things was happening to him - if there was a lesson to be learned, he couldn’t get a grasp of that yet. He never complained of sharing his best friend with anyone, but he felt that this time, he was being left aside. After that damn match in Chile, a pained look was all he received. Nothing else was said. Messages and calls were unanswered. And to stab Thiago’s heart even further, David got the ride from someone else and all this was suffocating. 

"Naptime, kids!" The teacher determined.

A nap. It was not a solution, but a perfect hideaway for the instance. Suddenly, it could bring some clearance to his clouded mind. Even though the teacher knowing he was an outsider, brought him a floor mat and a blanket from a kid that was absent that day. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn’t care at all of sleeping under Princess Sofia’s blanket. He just wanted to see the end of all his friendship issues.

 

\-----------

David was so absorbed in the training that only missed Thiago at the end of the activities and was frightened to see that he was nowhere near the pitch.

"Dear God, where is he?"

While the players left the pitch calmly, David dribbled everyone, wondering where Thiago went.

Normally, his friend was a very wary person, but that was not a normal situation. A child always follows its own urge to run and it’s dangerous to leave them on their own. He didn’t bother to change his cleats, making all the classes a torment. Suddenly, a colorful door opened and a woman frowned at him.


	3. Impulses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This morning, something else happened…"
> 
> OH SH*T. This was the only expression that repeated itself in Thiago’s mind. He should think fast in something to prevent his roomate of spilling what happened in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3rd part of the adventure of our Little Captain. Once again, unbetaed.

All that noise awoke Thiago. He could bet that all that clatter was the sound of cleats hitting the hard floor... Damn. And to confirm, He heard someone speaking english with a familiar paulista accent.

"I'm looking for a little boy, with pouty lips..." 

The teacher didn’t even think twice before looking at him. When the frizzy-haired defender approached the child, was received with a scowl.

"In your age, this frown is anything but scary, you know?", David Laughed. "Come, let’s go back to the hotel."

"You have a good reason to take me out of nap time, I suppose", Thiago said, as soon as they left the classroom. "Is the training over?"

"Why are you saying this again? Why are you like this?"

"What do you mean by 'again'? Go-"

"Watch your mouth, Thiago! you’re too young to say these kind of profanities."

"When this be over, I’ll hit you so hard that you’ll never forget. I swear to god."

The curly-haired Brazilian left his little friend sat in a bench beside the restroom entrance because the PSG players asked to. He didn’t understand why, but gave in after promising Thiago he wouldn’t take long in the locker room (and after making Thiago promise he’d stay in that place and not run away again).

\-----------

All the echoed conversations that reached Thiago in the room made he believe that could be a curious experiment. What the group talk about the most? That was the moment to find out. He could hear particular conversations (some of them were a little too intimate), tactical explanations and settlements, and the misunderstanding, which came out as an issue as well.

"So, David?" seemed like Maxwell’s voice "Have you talked about it?"

"He still doesn’t want to talk. That stubborn won’t let me know why he’s upset."

Why the hell David was being so insensitive to the point of playing the blind? What was his problem?

"Look, David," Marquinhos went into the conversation "we came to US together and he was concerned about you, he thought you were backing away from him…"

Thiago thanked god, Marqui understood what was going on.

"You all must pay attention to this, because Thiago is a selfish kid sometimes", Zlatan butted in the chat.

Thiago ran his little hand over his own face, annoyed. One of the most interesting points in Paris Saint-Germain Football Club was that several languages were spoken there besides the mandatory French (That talk were made in pure Portuguese, Ibra understood everything and answered in English due to respect with David), those were one of the moments when the Swede hindered more than helped him. Thiago was almost showing up his little self there, but his short frame reminded him that he couldn't. But ignoring wasn't an option, too - he became the main subject, after all.

"...we need you two, you must reconcile!" Thiago wondered if that voice really belonged to Lucas, the guy who never took a part in any discussion. "David, make an effort,even if you think this isn’t your fault."

"This morning, something else happened…"

OH SHIT. This was the only expression that repeated itself in Thiago’s mind. He should think fast in something to prevent his roomate of spilling what happened in the morning. He held his breath and blurted out:

"Uncle! Uncle David? Where are you?" He left the bench and went into the locker room, but when he was almost close to the chatting group, Javier Pastore met him and guided him back to the entrance.

"Hi, mate!", the frizzy-haired said.

"Tio,I’m hungry!", he whined.

"David, don’t take too long!" said the Argentine beside Thiago, taking care of him.

Thiago hoped this could make them forget the conversation. And whilst the kid waited for David, he was pampered by the unknowing fellows. Even El Flaco, before he left, gave him a high-five and a kiss on the forehead, making the defender conclude that Martina will have a great time with her dad.

"Are you hungry, baby boy?"

"Stop treating me like that! Even though I look like a child, I ain’t one."

"Could you stop frowning at me? I’ll end up squeezing you."

"Which part of ‘I’ll hit you really hard’ did you missed?"

"Look at your uncle here, what will we eat now?"

"Uncle my a-"

"Don’t!"

"I say don’t! Don’t you get carried away."

"Tio will pay you all the chocolate and cake you can eat."

Thiago smiled resignedly.

 

\------------------

At the hotel, he struggled to fiddle in his cellphone, which was huge to his child hands. He could not stay that way forever - the match against Lyon, the Trophée des Champions, was just around the corner. The solution must be somewhere (in Google).

"I was cursed by my best friend, now what?"

"Hey, I haven’t cursed you! Misericórdia!" His roommate went off.

"So what does that mean? And shut up, you’re not helping", he promplty said. "And this text neither… How Isago and Iago can use this… thing and I can’t?"

"Our generation haven’t born with one of these in hand" David came to his rescue. "They had."

When they pushed the cell phone’s home button, the background picture was seen: Angra dos Reis, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. 2014. David at the front, and back there, Thiago holding the oar, already in the stand-up paddle inflatable board. Both of them smiled in synchrony.

"Long time…", the boy sighed.

"We should do it more often!"

"What?"

"Have fun together, another trip… but you have your family…"

"And you, a brand new friend…"

The curly-haired defender took a deep breath.

"What do you mean?"

"And he must be so interesting, to the extent of you ignoring all my calls and messages..."

David ran to his charging cell phone and started to fumble it nervously.

"But there’s nothing here! Ah, they’re… in the missed calls list. I swear I’ve had no idea!"

"I understand if you want to part ways, you have your sponsors and stuff...", the little boy rubbed his teary eyes.

"That’s a lie! Where did you hear this?" David quickly responded. "I wouldn’t change our friendship for no money into this world!"

Thiago still looked sad and unsatisfied with the missed calls explanation. He looked once more to his fellow centre back, scowling. The answer was two hands pressing gently his cheeks, and another pair of teary eyes looking at him.

"Does anybody told you were a really cute child?"

He didn’t answer, because all that was bothering him. He needed to go back to his normal age as soon as possible, or he and the team would be in serious trouble. Specially if he couldn’t make it in time and the frizzy-haired friend couldn’t hold the secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tio means "Uncle" in Portuguese;  
> Misericórdia literally means "Mercy", but it's used in a different meaning in the text (It's like "for God's sake" in this context), and makes us remember a special (and real) episode in David's life, LOL.


	4. Pure Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thiago had dreamt of lots of things he couldn’t remember quite well. What was intriguing him was a phrase, said amidst all this mess, in which the expression “pure heart” was the all that he could distinguish. After hearing it in the dream, he turned back to his 30-year old form. But he woke another day trapped in a child’s body.

 

Thiago had dreamt of lots of things he couldn’t remember quite well. Some parts were pretty bad (probably consequences of all the chocolate he ate - he would take some advantage in this happening, after all), lots of big people trying to step on him while he tried to save himself, but he couldn’t reckon much more of the nightmare. What was intriguing him was a phrase, said amidst all this mess, in which the expression “pure heart” was the all that he could distinguish. After hearing it in the dream, he turned back to his 30-year old form. But he woke another day trapped in a child’s body.

Disappointed, he asked for help to shower and get dressed once more. He found another of Iago’s clothes in his luggage, but had to ask for a small-sized PSG shirt.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Why this sad pout?”, David asked, worried. “The fun we had yesterday wasn’t enough?”

“No, it’s not that… I’m thinking… What if I don’t get rid of this? What if has a lesson in this happening that I stil don’t understand? I can’t stay like this, I don’t know, forever.”

“You won’t, for God’s sake! We will find a way to turn you back. Marcelo wanted to know how are you doing, I told him you was feeling better, but I asked him to not come to the room and Ibra helped me with that. But we will find a solution."

Thiago wanted to believe, but his sadness continued written over his little face. Since the last season, everything that could go wrong ended up crashing in the worst way possible. Last year, a fast return planned to overcome the sorrow led up to injury, And in this starting season, the friendship left him on his own. And then, this unthinkable thing happened. He know he shouldn’t, but asked to God, why him?

“Let’s have breakfast, shall we?”, the curly-haired friend didn’t even left room for answer before taking his roommate in his arms and leaving.

Thiago wasn’t in the mood of facing that crowded table of all players and staff, already feeling tired of everyone ruffling his hair and pinching his cheeks. And worst were those which looked at him thinking if he wasn’t product of infidelity.

The nightmare got worst when besides him sat no one less than Edinson Cavani, the cause of all the uneasiness himself. Thiago was in a high chair, giving him no way to get away. 

“Hey shorty!”, his presence wasn’t the only nuisance. 

“Tell uncle he’s ugly”, said David.

“Did you play soccer with this uncle?”, so he really wanted to talk.

“No! We played video-games and ate a lot of chocolate!” Toddler talk. Never fails.

And it did not: Thiago amused himself with the shocked face Cavani made.

“Chocolate? Lots of it? And the all-mighty super responsible Captain allowed you to? He’s really feverish, as Marcelo said...”

The statement was so out of the blue that the kid only thought “...HUH?”

“He was with us, we’re sharing the room.”

“Oh, I see. So, he is better now, isn’t he?”

“He is feeling better.”

“Nice. I really wanted to see what you guys see in him, specially you, but I can’t. He’s not that special. He’s just another one…”

“You work together for a couple of year and didn’t get to know each other yet. Impressive…”, David interrupted. “By the way, I’ll check him out up there.”

As David put Thiago in his arms again, the boy took the opportunity and, when the frizzy-haired turn his back, made a face and showed his tongue to the Uruguayan. Since he was in a child’s body, he started to enjoy some bonus.

 

\-------

They returned to the hotel room.Thiago was even sadder than before. He never intended to please everyone, but the amount of irony in the adjectives after the word “Captain” left him intrigued. He considered if it was something he did or did not do, but he omitted himself only when the raging of the unruly Uruguayan took care of him (usually in fights - which happened frequently, to be frank). And after spending a good part of the night playing games with David (first they fought over Call of Duty and then replayed Classicos in Fifa 15) while stuffing their faces with chocolate and soda, telling that the wayward guy have put himself between them and the lack of balance was a problem he did not want to face. He planned to keep this to himself, sighing loudly.

“What should we do today? It’s our day off!”, cheered the curly-haired fellow.

Thiago sighed again.

“I… Am I too demanding?”

“What?”

“I want the truth.” Thiago seriously looked to David with child’s eyes. “Am I boring? Do I suffocate you?”

“No. You’re demanding only when you need to, and no, you do not suffocate me. If you did, I wouldn’t want to go to Paris. I came to the team by my own will, I believe in the project and I’d never let go the opportunity of working with you.”

The sad pout of the kid slowly turned into a grin.

“I have an idea!” David said, “Let’s have some ice cream!”

“Ok, let’s go!” Thiago wouldn’t say no to ice cream. “But don’t take me in your arms, please!”

“Yes, Sir!”

“This is going to end bad… when it be over, I’m screwed.”

The main idea was a walk by the North Shore, but what would be easy for a couple adults would be extremely harmful for a child. So they decided to stay in the hotel facilities, visiting the water park and a small grove.

In the entrance of the pool park was a complex structure of pipes, which seemed a cube. Thiago got curious and went closer to see, dragging his friend. Suddenly, from some holes on the pipes, water started to pour out of small jets.

“That’s nice!”, the boy laughed.

Both of them started to laugh and play under the artificial rain (which helped them to get a relief from the heat of the Northern summer), and only came out of it when their clothes were wet. 

“It had been a while since we did not had fun like that!”, David recognised, still laughing.

“Indeed!”

“How were your vacations?”

“Calm. Family, friends, pagode, Maraca… And you?”

“The same thing, except for the part of pagode and Maraca.”

After some lazy steps, they stopped in a bench. The place was even more beautiful due to its serenity.

“So fine…” It came quieter than Thiago intended, with a sigh.

“You know, I was talking about you during the flight…” David was choosing his words carefully. 

Thiago looked at David with a resigned expression. The talk was fated to happen, no matter how he avoided it.

“...And I was talking how proud I am of you, how strong you are. One of the reasons why I admire you so much is your persistence. You never give up.”

The little boy started to throw his legs to and fro, in the border of the seat, to hide his satisfied face.

“I admit, I should have said something at the time, show you some support, but I wanted to give some time to you. It was too much time. Sorry, bro?”

“No need to be sorry about this,” Thiago smiled, “it’s okay.”

“We… need… get up to dry better our clothes.” the frizzy-haired defender awkwardly said after the confession. “Let’s go back to our room?”

Suddenly, the air seemed too thick. Thiago needed to talk too, but the silent walk made all his confessions stuck in his throat. Maybe the privacy would help him, he pondered.

“Ice cream time?” David suggested.

“What about more videogames and asking the ice cream in the room service?”  
\------------

After several rounds of bowling and lots of football matches, they asked the dessert and sprawled themselves in the king-size double bed. Thiago stretched his little limbs and let his head tilt out of the boundaries of the mattress.

“How I missed doing this!” he laughed, with his eyes closed.

David looked, wondering how cute was that. Moreover, how cute his friend was. So, he took his cellphone out of his pocket to register the moment.

“No, dude, no!” Thiago protested at the sound of the phone. “Don’t do it!”

“Please, just one!”

The boy didn’t move and the partner took the picture anyway. After contemplating it for a while, David put the phone back into his pocket and pressed gently Thiago’s cheeks with both hands, making him open one eye.

“What?”

“You were a really cute kid”.

Thiago laughed clumsily. And then, silence.

“You know, David, I… Yes, I got bothered of seeing you arriving with him." Thiago started, after the pause. "Actually, you spend most of your time with him for a while. I thought I was brooding about it, that’s why I said nothing and kept to myself. But when you didn’t answer my calls and got here with him, it was clear that I was left. And it hurt me.”

“How fucking long we’re friends?” David got frustrated. “A week or so? Why you didn’t told me?”

“I won’t restrain your friendships! You have to get along with everyone, an united team is the best team. I guess you just shouldn’t be so friendly with only one person, you see…”

 

David smiled broadly and sat beside Thiago, in the bed.

“My little boy is jealous!” He exclaimed while put the child in his lap, which caused one of the greatest child laughs he ever heard.

“No, I’m not!” The boy argued, laughing. “I’m just being cautious, that’s all.” 

“I should have talked to you earlier, too. I’m sorry I left you cautious.”

Some knocks on their door announced the room service.

“Our ice creams!” David cheered.

“When I get older again, I’ll regret all these sweets…”

“But while it doesn’t happen…” David laughed while handed to him the bowl with strawberry-flavoured ice cream.

Thiago was worried with his return to the normal age, due to the Trophée des Champions, but at that moment he felt his “pure heart”, as he heard in his dream. Satisfied with this feeling, ate another mouthful of his ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Pagode" is one of the many Brazilian folk rhythms. And "Maraca" is a short word for "Maracanã", the famous stadium in Rio de Janeiro.


	5. Growing Strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their last night was exhaustive. After the confessions and the ice cream, they jumped on the mattress and then engaged themselves in a tickle war, which Thiago lost due to the obvious height and strength difference. But David laughed much more than his partner, so both of them were breathless. When Thiago was ready to go back to his divan couch in the other ambience, David suggested that the kid should sleep in the bed either, which had enough space for both of them, after all. So, they chatted until fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our Mini Captain adventure is close to the end. Sorry for the delay.

Thiago felt his foot out of the bed. Bad sign - or he was about to fall off, or… 

"Ah!" he said, surprised.

He opened his eyes and jolted awake. He was an adult again! Finally! Even with all the swinging, David was still asleep and only shifted his position. 

Their last night was exhaustive. After the confessions and the ice cream, they jumped on the mattress and then engaged themselves in a tickle war, which Thiago lost due to the obvious height and strength difference. But David laughed much more than his partner, so both of them were breathless. When Thiago was ready to go back to his divan couch in the other ambience, David suggested that the kid should sleep in the bed either, which had enough space for both of them, after all. So, they chatted until fall asleep.

The 30 year old man jumped out of bed and went to take a look in the mirror, trying to get used once more to his usual self, his wrinkles, scars and the marks that time (and inks) have left in his body. Being a child again was an interesting experience which he did not want to try anymore.

He ran his fingers through his face, analyzing his stubbles under his chin and only in that moment he noticed his friend was also awake.

"You see?", said the frizzy-haired guy, in a sleepy voice, "I told you we would find the solution!"

"That never happened, ok?" his voice was husky as well.

"But…"

"My lookalike, as you said."

Suddenly, someone knocked at their door. David went to answer.

"Verratti?"

"Capitano!" blatantly ignoring the other centre back, the midfielder invaded their room as soon as he saw his captain. "I missed you! How are you, feeling better now?"

As he was the nearest hotel room neighbour, he heard all the noise made overnight and wanted to know what was so fun.

"My 'Mini me' was here." Thiago was quick "Did you see him?"

They shared a laugh.

"I saw him! He looks a lot like you! Congratulations, you were louder than Aurier!"

David didn’t bothered himself much with the “Louder room of the time”, but Thiago did - this is something that a Captain shouldn’t do, but he still felt relieved of all the happenings in the night that released himself of being trapped in a child’s body.

"Let’s have breakfast and pack our bags, we’re going to Canada." The Italian informed, excited "Now the season begins!"

Before leaving the room, the player embraced his colleagues.

"He’s always like this, isn’t he?" David asked "Did we really overcame Aurier, Matuidi and their mess? We’re a bunch of kids, indeed!"

Thiago looked at his friend and smiled, then picked up his uniform and went back to the bathroom.

"You said that nothing happened", David said louder, to be heard even with the sound of the shower, "but we are in good terms now, aren’t we?"

"Of course! What else could we do in two days, specially if I couldn’t leave the room?"

"I was taking care of my feverish friend, I guess..."

That madness would be only in their memories, if the curly-haired guy hadn’t settled the photo that took of his friend as his WhatsApp wallpaper. The excuse would remain the same, though. It was what they thought, at least.

"I… don’t know if your secret will remain only between us", David started to laugh, "Look what’s going on here in instagram!"

Thiago left the bathroom to see what David was talking about, so the other centre back handed his own cellphone to his friend. A video, recorded in the corridor of the american school, had all their argue, as soon as they went out of the kindergarten classroom. From the outside, the whole scene was ridiculously fun. The video ended (and looped to the beginning) with him, as a child, crossing his arms throwing a tantrum and screaming “No!”

"Oh my God, this is so bizarre",he ashamedly said.

"Have you read the caption?"

The text was “children arguing”. They looked at each other and took a good laugh.

"Did you see how much of your temper tantrum did I have to endure?", the younger said.

"Shut up, cabeleira!" Thiago retorted. "It’s your fault! And you dragged all school into your mess, interfering in all classes…"

"But if you hadn’t fled away, nothing would have happened!"

"I won’t even answer you…"

"Hey, where’s your phone? Let me finish answering your family on WhatsApp..."

Thiago went back to the bathroom silently, an automatic endorsement to the roommate reach the device on the opposite bedside table. The password was already known, since he was in charge of answering messages and calls while Thiago wasn’t able to do it in his child phase.

After unblocking the system, he smiled at the image once more. Took a look at his friend’s profile at the image sharing social network, certifying himself that the argue was the topic by then. Some laughed it off,saying that was all made up, as the pranks David does often with his entourage. If they only knew that that time was all true…

"What?" Thiago asked while passed the towel over his damp hair. "Did someone say something?"

"I don’t know, I’m still laughing because of the video!"

"Still?"

"And of all people going insane because of it!"

"Okay, Leãozinho, thank you very much. Now go brush your teeth!"

"I’m going!" 

"Leave the door unlocked, please, all those sweets are making effect."

Thiago read some comments in his profile and decided to call his wife - two days without a phone call was too much, he needed to hear her voice and his boys too.

\---------------------

Both of them entered the restaurant walking side by side, talking in high spirits, producing some smiles of their fellow Brazilians who found that their “peace” mission was, finally, accomplished. The duo sat in different tables, but the interaction showed up that the mood was much better.

"C’mon, Cabeleira, Let’s serve ourselves, shall we?" Thiago asked.

David automatically got up and went to the buffet table. Thiago then noticed a little detail - his fellow player hadn’t lost the terrible mania of letting his cellphone anywhere when he thinks he’s among friends. The captain took the device and put it into his pocket immediately, thinking how clumsy his friend can be. He only gave it back when they ended the meal.

"You didn’t missed it?"

"Nah, I knew it was safe…"

The older laughed at David’s presumption.

"Do you need some help?" The curly-haired asked.

"Thank you, I’ll need only one bag to put Iago’s dirty clothes in it…"

"The ones you dirtied…"

"There’s no need to remind me that."

“Sorry, is that it just seems like it was yesterday…”

And then all the struggle of the past days became a laughingstock. Thiago gave his consent, only because the period brought him and his longtime friend together, making their ties grow strong.

As soon as the team started to reunite themselves and their luggages in the hotel hall, Thiago met Laurent Blanc at the corridor and waited for him.

"So, how are you?" The coach asked.

"I’m much better, the fever is gone, thank you."

"Great, I can count on you against Lyon."

"You bet on it."

"But are you really fine?" Blanc stopped walking to take a look in his player’s eyes.

"Oh, yes, I am. For sure." Thiago only understood what he meant after the glare. A coach always knows what affects each one of the players of their group.

"Perfect", Blanc smiled, "we will arrive there already recognizing the field."

The captain had never thought that the isolation could go wrong. He wanted to protect his teammates, but ended up dragging the close ones to the center of the misunderstanding. It was an uncommon situation that came out as a lesson - it was much better to solve everything for once rather than let the bad atmosphere spread to the group.

Thiago intended to use the time in the bus on his way to the airport to try and process all the madness that happened to him in the last two days, but Serge Aurier, noisy as usual, decided to be the DJ of the trip (as if he wasn’t the locker room DJ as well) and played the songs they heard in the American stay, amusing everyone in the bus.

At the plane, he was ready to make himself comfy using both seats when his friend came already pushing his legs and sitting by his side, humming one of the songs of the bus. 

"What are you doing?" The captain was surprised.

"Give me some space, damn it!" David grunted. "How will you spend the time of the flight? Playing Candy Crush?"

“Why are you asking?” 

“Because we could watch a movie…”

Both of them knew that all they wanted was to enjoy each other’s company. With no more doubts, no misunderstandings, and, from that moment on, in pure hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Cabeleira" and "Leãozinho" are kind ways of referring to David Luiz curly hair. "Leãozinho" is the name of a song by Caetano Veloso (Brazilian Singer) and "Cabeleira" is the way Thiago sometimes calls David.


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "'Good to hear that you and you little friend made peace.' The Swede said.
> 
> Once again, Thiago answered with a smile.
> 
> 'That was getting in my nerves.'"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the delay. Here it is - The final chapter!

The group had a safe flight to Montreal but wasn’t able to fully recover from the trip: they gathered their bags and headed to the bus which drove them to Stade Saputo, stage of the first game of the season. Thiago Silva was one of the first to arrive at the locker room and change to their training kit.

As he waited for the others, he walked through the lawn and chatted with the physical staff. Laurent Blanc greeted him merrily:

"I’m glad to know you got rid of the emotional weight you brought from Brazil. We need you at your best."

Thiago shyly smiled. When he was about to respond, felt a heavy hand get his left fist and pull him all of a sudden.

"Ouch, dude!" It took a blink of an eye for Thiago to realize it was David dragging him in an hurried pace. "It hurts!"

The curly-haired defender loosen his grip a bit, but kept pulling his captain without saying a word. On their way of going back to the corridor of the locker room, David started pushing Edinson Cavani as well, who was caught off guard deciding whether he would do a ponytail or tie his hair in a bun due to the high temperature. All the pulling and pushing (and the complaints) only ended when David found a space in which they could be alone. The trio looked at each other with disgust.

"I don’t even care how, but you must make peace once for all." The frizzy-haired was adamant. "I hate conflicts. This don’t help the team at all."

Thiago crossed his arms and looked with an inquirer glare to the other two.

"I…" David looked down and tried to mumble the rest. "toldhimwhatyousaidtwodaysagoduringthebreakfast."

"You did what?" Cavani stiffened warily.

"Look, I…" Thiago interrupted him, "I have never put myself above nobody. I don’t have a great power and don’t get into others’ lives. All I make is give suggestions for the sake of the team."

"Edi, this is the cue: now you say 'forgive me'." David tried to help, playing the role of a director.

Cavani wasn’t planning to surrender, but was caught in his gossip by the main subject…

"Perdón", the Uruguayan muttered.

Thiago sighed and his face lighted up.

"You see, all I do is because I love this team and I believe we can get even higher."

"Right, gentlemen," David butted in, "We’re even now? Thiago, your turn. Tell him a bit about what we did last night."

"I DON’T WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU DID OR DID NOT DO LAST NIGHT!" The striker was infuriated. "SPARE ME!"

"I just told him he was spending too much time with you!" Thiago bit his lip in an attempt to hold his laugh.

"The issue is:" The international Brazilian defender took the place of peacekeeper. "All I want is a more united team and I hope to count on you for that. We have the conditions to win all in this season, if PSG overcome its differences. O Monstro, El Matador and Sideshow Bob can do pretty well! Of course, I could more than you, hence I’m the most handsome, but that’s not the case now."

The glares he received was something between the disbelief and mockery. But he resumed his speech anyway.

"I asked the group and they allowed me to proceed with some actions to make sure you’re going to get to know and get along with each other. Thank you for the presence in this meeting."

After finishing, he left the room before the others. The captain shook his head and left without even looking to his colleague.

Outside the corridor, the right back Serge Aurier was waiting for his Brazilian friend with open arms.

"Capitaine, I missed you so much!" He cheered, holding strongly his fellow defender which smiled with all that affection.

"How are you, warrior?"

"Eager for tomorrow!"

"Don’t worry, if we concentrate well, we won’t have any problem."

The training was soft, due to the presence of the media and to calm down their spirits. At the end, Thiago was more questioned by his fellow players than by the journalists, due his absence in the last days (he heard the phrase “We wanted to see you but David didn’t allow us to visit you!” so many times he lost count), and they were really happy to see him. The group was in such excitement with their debut in the 2015/2016 season that he obviously was happy as well.

The locker room was a mess. When they arrived, all they wanted was to change their clothes to train and nothing else - the duty to tidy things up were up to the kit men. Thiago only noticed that the boots in the post besides him were different from his.

"Hypervenom…?"

He raised his eyes slowly and sighed as he read the name on the place.

"That kid plays really low."

The owner of the place came and was as startled as Thiago.

"David did it, didn’t he?"

A broken smile was the answer thiago gave. They were side by side reuniting their personal belongings silently, until the striker broke it when he was about to leave:

"I don’t want to steal him, but share him. He only talks about you." 

And went to the shower, leaving an astonished Thiago behind.

\----------------  
The match went better than planned: Paris Saint-Germain played as if they were the only team in the stadium and won with two goals, one from Serge Aurier and other from Cavani. The new goalkeeper, Kevin Trapp, wasn’t required for most of the time. The teamwork result couldn’t be different than the captain representing all the joy of a compromised team when he lifted the trophy.

They were so happy that they made several laps of honour, one made by all the group before they split up and do it in different directions. David, who spent much time with his new striker friend, met his fellow Brazilian defender nearby the centre circle.

"I’m so glad we made it!" The frizzy-haired cheered.

"Why did you changed places with him?"

"Both of you needed time to get to know each other. That’s all."

When Thiago thought he could ask further questions, Lucas and Marquinhos approached and, right after them, a bunch of photographers. Their photoshoot session only finished when Aurier, Verratti and Matuidi passed behind the press profissionals trying to sing “Watch me (Whip)” out loud.

After defeating Lyon, the party entered the locker room of Stade Saputo, celebrating the great start of the season with a trophy (counting the International Champions Cup, two). After all the amusement, only two players remained at the place: Thiago Silva and Zlatan Ibrahimovich were still getting dressed to go.

"Good to hear that you and you little friend made peace." The Swede said.

Once again, Thiago answered with a smile.

"That was getting in my nerves. Where did you learn such childness?"

"What?"

"Bam bi no." Ibrahimovic stressed the syllables. "To feel rejected and don’t say a word about it is an artifice used by kids."

Thiago felt goosebumps and the air suddenly went out of his lungs.

"Yo-you did...n-not…" Was all that he could mutter, in disbelief.

"I hope you have learnt the lesson." Zlatan stated. "Let’s go back to Paris."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Perdón" means "sorry" in Spanish.

**Author's Note:**

> "vai dormir" means "go to sleep" in portuguese. The idea of Zlatan saying it with Max was too tempting to pass by. :D


End file.
